


След дыхания

by Lirrda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirrda/pseuds/Lirrda
Summary: Уходить ему не хотелось. Не сейчас. Не так. Не на больничной койке, где от боли даже невозможно вдохнуть. В день праздника продолжения жизни. Но спрашивать никто не стал.





	След дыхания

_Тоска о том, что было — рвется через край._  
_Под крики серых птичьих стай._

Он не просил исцеления. Было незачем.

Он жил полной жизнью и брал от нее по максимуму, словно чувствовал – времени будет немного. Словно ждал – вот-вот и конец.

Глупо просить то, чего никогда не будет. Не у кого просить. Ему хватало того, что было.

Привык, да и жить это никак не мешало. Почти. Но «почти» – не считается.

А потом… потом стало слишком поздно.

Просить что-то в самом конце было глупо. Хотелось, до безумия хотелось как и прежде быть душой компании, проводить свободное время с друзьями и семьей. Хотелось завести  _свою_ семью. С безмерно любимой женой и детьми. И чтобы на нее были похожи обязательно. На нее… На кого? Так и не нашел, не успел.

Кажется, он думал об этом в последний раз так давно. Еще в прошлой жизни. Верил, надеялся, мечтал… Все осталось там, в давно утонувшем мире, где он был счастлив. Засыпать тогда было не больно, и смерть не дышала холодным зловонным дыханием в самый затылок.

Умирать не хотелось. Только не так, не сейчас. 

Он столько еще не успел! Столько всего. Целый мир оставался где-то там, за порогом палаты, которую ему уже никогда не покинуть живым.

Так глупо было думать об этом теперь. Теперь, когда безразличная старуха вцепилась костлявой рукой в самое горло, не позволяя даже спокойно вдохнуть, не содрогаясь от муки.

Ничего он никогда не просил у судьбы. Ни полноценного здоровья, ни своей семьи. Думал, рано еще. Рано для всего, ведь молодой совсем. Не время, да и не к спеху. А оказалось… 

Оказалось, нет его, этого времени. Вот оно, по крупинкам с раскрытой ладони утекает в пустоту. И его туда же тянет. Туда, откуда нет выхода. Туда, где больше не будет так мучительно больно. Вот только… Семью жалко. Мама несчастная, ну как она переживет? Как оставить ее? Она, бедная, так за это время настрадалась, хоть волком вой. Он и выл. Выл по ночам от боли так, что страшно становилось.

А все же, уходить не хотелось. 

Единственное просил – пережить хотя бы одну ночь. Одну единственную. Ну что же это такое? Умирать, когда весь мир отмечает наступление полночи, словно праздник бесконечной жизни. Не хотелось омрачать на все последующие годы этот день для родных.

Жаль, сердце не спросило. Устало биться, глупое. Оно так старалось, но как же продержаться, если заряда хватило всего на сорок минут. Сорок минут вместо целой жизни.

Говорят, после смерти приходит покой. Но как быть в покое, если брат твой плачет? Только пьет и плачет, глядя на старую фотографию. Как быть в покое, если мать места не находит и отец совсем плох.

Откуда покой?

Столько людей провожали его. В последний раз. Ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-то утруждал себя и тратил свое время ради мертвеца, но… Видеть их всех было приятно. Знать, что смог оставить после себя хоть что-то. Пусть мимолетные воспоминания, незаметные, порой едва уловимые. Пусть так. Но в их памяти он все еще жив.

Он боялся исчезнуть без следа. Уйти, тут же стеревшись из памяти этого мира. Уходить так, зная, что будут помнить – гораздо проще.

Теперь его голос смолк навеки, никто уже не услышит. И тело предано земле. Наверное, это должен был быть конец. Все, кто его любят – остаются здесь, живыми. Разве нужно ему хоть что-то другое теперь?

Разве что… Обнять бы мать, как когда-то давно в детстве и согреться ее дыханием. И брата коснуться. А еще морщины разгладить на лице отца. Глупое желание.

Он сам теперь, как след дыхания на зеркале. Но больше это не важно. Однажды он дождется всех, кого любил. Где-то там. За границами реальности.

Его время в этом мире истекло.

Осталось лишь эхо памяти…


End file.
